La perte d'un frère
by Melody05
Summary: "Il hurlait. Tout simplement. Pour que la douleur s'en aille. Pour que le ciel comprenne sa peine. Pour que son frère lui revienne." Les pensées de Luffy lors de la mort de son grand frère Ace.


**La perte d'un frère**

Il était là. Il était là, accroupi face à son frère. Il le regardait. Il le voyait sans vraiment le voir. Sans vraiment comprendre. Tout c'était passé tellement vite.

Il s'était accroupit pour ramasser un bout de papier qui avait beaucoup d'importance, mais qui lui semblait, à cet instant, insignifiant. Et c'est à ce moment là que son frère avait surgit devant lui.

Il avait surgit de nulle part, pour lui. Pour encaisser une attaque qui lui était destiné. Pour le protéger.

Et maintenant, Ace se tenait devant lui, s'étant servi de son corps comme d'un bouclier. Luffy ne comprenait toujours pas. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, au milieu d'un champ de bataille, mais la seule chose qui importait à cet instant, c'était son frère. Celui la même qui venait de lui sauver la vie. C'était assez ironique quand on y pense. Luffy était venu pour sauver Ace et maintenant, c'était lui qui se faisait sauver.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui durèrent une éternité pour Luffy, pour tous les compagnons d'Ace, pour tous, Ace tomba dans les bras de son frère. Tout autour d'eux leur sembla bien loin à cet instant. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde. Comme si ils se trouvaient dans un monde totalement parallè les bruits, ceux de la bataille sans merci qui faisait rage, toutes les personnes présentent avaient disparus. Plus rien ne comptait. Il y avait juste Luffy et Ace. Juste deux présences. Juste deux frères. Juste deux respirations saccadées.

« Ace… »

« Je suis désolé, Luffy, de t'abandonner ici… »

Cette phrase résonnait dans l'esprit de Luffy. Encore. Encore et toujours. Il avait l'impression étrange que les battements de son coeur ralentissaient en même temps que ceux de son frère, que tous leurs sens étaient reliés.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Parce qu'il avait peur. Il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer si il comprenait. Alors il préférait ne pas comprendre.

Tout ce passait à la fois étrangement vite mais aussi terriblement lentement. Dans ses bras, son frère continuait de parler. Il se rappelait les souvenirs de leur enfance passée ensemble. Tous les bons et mauvais moments qu'ils ne pourraient jamais oublier, l'un comme l'autre. Luffy entendait, mais n'écoutait pas vraiment, ne comprenait pas. Ses sens, son esprit, son âme, son corps tout entier était troublé. Il ne savait même plus où il se trouvait.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il tenait fermement son frère, de peur qu'il ne parte loin de lui. Qu'il ne l'abandonne. Il sentit alors une substance poisseuse au niveau de ses mains. Il releva alors la main pour voir d'où cette sensation provenait. Son cœur rata un battement. Il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Son frère était gravement blessé. Il se vidait littéralement de son sang. Et il avait du sang, son sang plein les mains. Il fut pris d'un élan de panique, qui lui fit crisper tous les membres de son corps. La peur lui broyait les intestins, il se sentait mal, mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait, c'était son frère, et la vie qui le quittait peu à peu.

« UN MEDECIN ! VITE FAITES VENIR LE MEDECIN ! »

Lorsque le médecin de bord de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche arriva, il se surprit à ne même plus espérer qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, mais le supplia de le sauver.

« Il ne pourra rien faire Luffy. Je le sais, je suis prêt… »

Même si il ne voulait pas l'accepter, il savait la fatale vérité. Cette vérité qu'il n'avait cesser de ne vouloir comprendre. Cette vérité qui était beaucoup trop douloureuse. Quand le médecin s'excusa de ne rien pouvoir faire, Luffy ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il ne savait même plus si il respirait encore. Il avait la désagréable sensation de ne plus être maître de son corps. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre vivait cette scène à sa place. Ace, lui continuait de parler. Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus lointaine. De plus en plus inhabitée. Mais quelque chose dans sa voix faisait comprendre à Luffy qu'il pleurait. Mais qu'il était heureux. Et Luffy continuait de l'écoutait. Il écoutait sa voix, pour la marquer dans son esprit. Pour ne jamais l'oublier. Cette voix où l'on percevait le bonheur. Cette voix qu'il aimait tant. Qui malgré tout ce qu'il ait pu dire le rassurer. Cette voix qu'il n'allait certainement plus jamais entendre.

Il disait avoir compris qu'il était content d'avoir vécu tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il disait avoir cru qu'il ne méritait pas d'être né car personne ne voulait de lui. Lui, le fils d'un truand, d'un pilleur. Fils du plus grand pirate que le monde ait porté : Gold D Roger.

Mais il avait appris à aimer la vie. Grâce à ses amis, à sa famille. Grâce à Barbe Blanche. Grâce à Garp. Grâce à Dadan. Grâce à Sabo. Grâce à lui, Monkey D Luffy.

« Père, vous tous et toi aussi Luffy, je n'oublierais jamais jusqu'à ma dernière heure vous m'avez donné votre affection, à moi ce moins que rien, moi qui ai le sang d'un monstre dans mes veines. Du fond du cœur, je vous remercie. »

Son frère glissa lentement de ses bras, sans que Luffy ne puisse le retenir. Puis il s'écrasa brutalement sur le sol, un sourire heureux dessiné sur les lèvres. Luffy resta paralysé. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ne pouvait plus penser.

« A…Ace.. »

Il était là, accroupi devant son frère. Son frère qui était son modèle. Son frère qu'il admirait tant. Son frère qui le battait toujours au combat et ce depuis leur plus jeune âge. Son frère qui était si courageux. Son frère si éloigné par le sang et pourtant si proche par le coeur. Son frère qu'il aimait tant…

Il était là, devant son corps que la vie avait quitté.

Luffy sentit son cœur se serrer, son corps se crispa, il serra les mains instinctivement, et il hurla d'un profond désespoir. C'était un cri du cœur. Un cri qui déchire l'âme et le cœur. Un cri emplit de toute la tristesse et la douleur du monde. Un cri qu'il ne se serait jamais douté d'avoir. Les larmes se déversaient sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Tout son être était déchiré. Son cœur avait été cassé en des milliers et des milliers de petits morceaux. Il avait l'impression d'être déconnecté du monde. Il ne pouvait même plus réfléchir correctement. Il hurlait. Tout simplement. Pour que la douleur s'en aille. Pour que le ciel comprenne sa peine. Pour que son frère lui revienne.


End file.
